


Poolside

by amathela



Category: Arrested Development, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another pretty blonde heiress with a penchant for vodka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

"Ugh, I'm _so_ bored."

"Lindsay." Michael turned to her, exasperation written plainly across his face. "We're at a charity event."

"Yeah, and it's boring."

"You organised it."

"And?"

Michael sighed. "Can you just try to make it through this without making a scene?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "I need a drink."

She wove her way through the crowd, deftly avoiding her husband, who was trying unsuccessfully to flirt with a tall man in a suit. She considered going to the bar, but her mother was there already, fussing over Buster as she gestured to a woman who looked like she was trying to find any excuse to leave. Instead, Lindsay made her way outside, walking slowly until she reached the oversized pool in the backyard.

"God," she muttered under her breath. "Some people have too much money."

She didn't notice that she wasn't alone until somebody spoke beside her.

"God, I just had to get away," a female voice said. "Who organises these things, anyway?"

Lindsay turned to see a blonde girl, pretty in a pouty sort of way. She smiled faintly.

"I'm Lilly," the girl said, raising a bottle of vodka to her lips before offering it to Lindsay. "Drink?"

"Aren't you a little young for that?" Lindsay asked, but she took the vodka, downing the clear liquid gratefully.

Lilly laughed, high and infectious, and Lindsay almost smiled. "You have no idea," she said.

Lindsay handed back the bottle. "So what are you doing here, anyway?"

Lilly shrugged. "It's my house."

She was Lilly Kane, then. Just another pretty blonde heiress with a penchant for vodka.

Lindsay liked her already.

"I'm Lindsay," she said, taking another sip from the bottle as Lilly handed it to her. "Lindsay Bluth."

Lilly smiled. "Ah. You're one of them."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Hardly."

Lilly tilted her head, and Lindsay thought she might have understood, even if she was just a girl.

They shared the rest of the vodka in silence.


End file.
